


Falling Out and Making Up

by bigheapoftrash



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fangirl, M/M, SnowBaz, carry on, rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigheapoftrash/pseuds/bigheapoftrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz and Simon get into a fight.</p><p>“Don’t you want to be with me?” Simon repeated his voice ,that was barely a whisper now, cracking slightly. Baz’s heart sank. </p><p>Genre: Mostly Fluff with a smidge of Angst<br/>My Tumblr: <a href="http://basilton-and-simon.tumblr.com/post/138176422616/falling-out-and-making-up">Link text</a><br/>———————————————————————————</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Out and Making Up

Here they stand, the middle of their living room screaming at each other. It all started when Simon had brought up the idea of Baz biting him. Baz, of course, immediately rejected the idea. They had been arguing for about an hour now, the conversation gradually getting more heated as time progressed.

 

“You won’t even give me a proper reason why not, don’t you want to be with me?” Simon demurred his voice wavering at the end. He didn’t want to fight with Baz, he loved the boy with all his heart, but he just didn’t understand why Baz was so opposed to the idea. Baz didn’t answer just looked down a Simon, a miserable frown spread across his face, and raked a hand through his long ebony hair. He didn’t want to bite Simon. He didn’t want the boy he loved so dearly to look at himself in the mirror and see a monster (as he had for all these years). But he so desperately wanted to be with him.  
“Don’t you want to be with me?” Simon repeated his voice ,that was barely a whisper now, cracking slightly. Baz’s heart sank. Hearing the heartbreak in his boyfriend’s voice he wanted nothing more than to go over to him, envelope him in his arms and comfort him. So that is exactly what he did.  
“No … No, of course I want to be with you” Baz cooed as he wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde boy’s waist trying to comfort him, “I love you ok. With all my cold, dead un-beating heart”.  
Simon didn’t say anything but he felt so good with Baz’s arms wrapped around him. It reminded him that even though they were arguing Baz still loved him. And that was all he needed right now. He buried his head into his chest whilst draping his arms around Baz’s pale neck.  
“I’m sorry, I just don’t understand that’s all” Simon mumbled into Baz’s shoulder. Baz rubbed Simon’s back soothingly and ran his long fingers through the soft coils of blonde that sat atop his head. He knew this calmed the boy down, having spent so many nights snuggled up together in bed doing just this until Simon fell asleep.  
“I love you Simon, I just don’t want to hurt you” Baz said nuzzling his cheek into his hair, “I hope you can understand”.  
Simon looked up at him the confusion apparent on his face. “Don’t be silly Baz, you would never hurt me … I know that” he whispered leaning his head up and placing a chaste kiss on Baz’s jaw.  
“I would never mean to but I hate being … you know what I am … and I wouldn’t want that for you Simon” Baz said. He could feel his eyes brimming up with tears and tried to bury his face in Simon’s curls to hide them. The facade of the strong, emotionless young man he had worked so hard to maintain, seemed to crumble in an instant when he was with Simon. Of course, despite Baz’s best efforts to conceal his tears, Simon noticed and immediately tried to console him. Baz felt Simon’s warm hands on his cheeks that were gently wiping away the few tears that had fallen from his grey eyes. He let out a weak chuckle looking down at the pitiful pout that was now adorning his boyfriend’s face. Simon just smiled back, took Baz’s deathly cold hands in his own and lead him into their bedroom.

 

“This is not a very subtle way of saying you want sex, Snow” Baz teased his voice filled with the sarcasm as they stood beside their bed.  
“Shut up, I don’t want that right now … I just wanted to cuddle” he replied his cheeks heating up with embarrassment realizing how needy he must sound right now. He just needed the comfort of Baz holding him close to remind him they were ok.  
“Come on then” Baz said, getting under their periwinkle duvet. Simon got into the bed and snuggled into Baz, letting out a contented sigh as he felt his cold hands wrapping around his stomach. Baz buried his head into Simon’s neck and pressed a few small kisses onto the moles that decorated the skin there.  
They lay like this for a while. Locked in a tight embrace, kissing each other softly and just generally enjoying the presence of one another. They had never really fought before, just had a few minor arguments and there was an odd feeling hanging in the silence.  
“I am sorry for shouting, I love you ok … I am just trying to protect you” Baz explained, his voice filled with misery, as ran his fingers over the red wings that still protruded from his boyfriend’s back.  
Baz heard a faint “I know” from where Simon’s head was resting into his chest. He felt him start to wriggle a bit and loosened his grip around his waist a little, assuming he wanted to get up. Instead Simon just lent his head back a little, wrapped his arms behind Baz’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. It was messy, like all their kisses, but that didn’t matter to them. Simon was pushing his chin against Baz’s making Baz feel weak at the knees. It felt just like the first night they kissed, although thankfully this time they weren’t surrounded by flames. After a moment Simon pulled back and rested his forehead against Baz’s, keeping their lips just centimeters apart.  
"I am sorry, can we just agree to forget about it ?” Simon whispered, kissing Baz softly on the lips once more. He looked up at his boyfriend, his cerulean eyes filled with concern.  
“Yes, of course” Baz agreed, kissing the moles that lay just below Simon’s eyes.

 

After a few minutes of sweet words and even sweeter kisses Simon let out a sleepy yawn. Baz pressed a few gentle kisses on to the shell of Simon’s ear before telling him it was time for bed. Baz laid them back on the bed and wrapped the quilt tightly around them. “N’night” Simon all but whispered as he snuggled against his boyfriend’s chest. Baz just chuckled, wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist and muttered a hushed “Goodnight love”.


End file.
